


Pulling Rank

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Humor, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pulling Rank

Severus narrowed his eyes as an interdepartmental memo entered the Unspeakable offices. Several heads snapped up from their desks and Snape frowned as the airplane came to rest in front of him.

There were whispers, loud enough for him to hear, though. 

"Who would send a message down here?"

"Shouldn't be able to get through..."

Severus unfolded the parchment his eyes widening as he caught sight of the words "suck", "cock", and "come".

"Everything all right, Snape?" his supervisor, Croaker, said.

"My services are required in the Auror Department, it seems," Snape replied, folding the parchment and putting it in his pocket before anyone else could see it.

"Now?"

"It does seem rather urgent, yes," Snape said, heading toward the door.

"Hmmph. Remember there is a meeting in my office at two o'clock sharp." Croaker turned and stepped into his private office without waiting for a response. 

Snape went straight to the lifts and pulled the note out the moment the gate clanged shut.

_Severus,_

_Do you know how much I want to suck you right now?_

_I'd take your cock into my mouth, into my throat. I'd lick your bollocks while I stroked you, my finger teasing your hole like I know you enjoy._

_God, I'm so hard right now I might have to have a wank. I'd rather come with you inside me though...._

Severus looked up, his own cock now hard and aching. Sleeping with a certain someone had done wonders for his libido.

Arriving at Level Two, he stepped out and headed straight for the Auror Department. 

Snape stepped into the Head Auror's office but its occupant didn't turn around.

"Just leave the file on the table, please."

Snape shut the door—loudly—and Harry spun in his chair.

"I thought you'd never get here."

"You cannot keep calling me away so satisfy your insatiable sexual desires," Severus said even as Harry stood from his chair and stepped closer, the scent of him going straight to Severus's cock.

"Only mine?" Harry said, grinning as he palmed Severus through his robes. 

"I am certain I would be able to wait until _after_ we went home for the evening." Harry pulled his hand away but Severus reached out and grabbed his wrist. "However, since you summoned me, the least you can do is make good on your promise."

Harry laughed and kissed the corner of Severus's mouth. "Gladly."


End file.
